


It's Just a Little Crush

by ceealaina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Kíli trying to be a poet, M/M, Masturbation, Possible Fíli/Kíli, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rimming, boys being snarky idiots in love, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli likes Kíli</p><p>Kíli likes someone, but he's not telling who. </p><p>So Fíli decides to pester his little brother into telling him more about this crush of his. </p><p>He may end up regretting this decision.</p><p>Rated Explicit for the final chapter, which doesn't actually add anything to the plot. The first two chapters are only rated Teen. So if Explicit isn't your thing, feel free to ignore the final chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Katy made me do it.

Grinning when he caught sight of a familiar dark mess of hair leaning against a tree, Fíli flopped down beside his brother and nudged his side. “So. What’s his name?” 

Kíli turned to him, startled, though he couldn’t help returning the grin when he realized it was Fíli, still filthy from the forge. “What?” 

“Or her name. I’m not one to judge.” 

To his surprise, Kíli flushed slightly, the back of his neck turning a charming shade of pink. The older brother in Fíli was absolutely delighted, even if he couldn’t help the wrench of his heart at the realization that he had been right, and Kíli did have his eyes on someone. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kíli mumbled, suddenly fascinated by the arrow he was whittling, and Fíli smirked. 

“Kíli. You’re blushing,” he pointed out, never one to pass up an opportunity to tease his brother. 

“I’m not!” Kíli insisted. “It’s just… Hot out.” 

Fíli laughed at that, and then nudged his brother again, coaxing a small grin from Kíli as their bodies shifted together. “Come on, Kee. Tell me who it is.” 

Kíli’s mouth opened and shut a few times before he shrugged, hanging his head and rubbing his neck and looking for all the world like he had as a small dwarfling trying to get out of trouble. “It’s not… He’s not… It’s nothing.” 

“Ahhh.” Fíli grabbed onto this bit of information. “So it is a he. And who is it, then? Someone I know?” He trailed off, frowning thoughtfully. “It’s not that one at the range, is it? Who’s always hovering around while you’re training? I don’t like the way he looks at you.” 

“I’m not telling you!” Kíli exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. “But no, it’s not him,” he added after a moment. 

“Then who?” Fíli needled. Kíli may have been the stubborn one, but when Fíli really wanted something, he knew how to get it. “Come on. Can’t I at least have a hint?” He watched as Kíli scrubbed a hand through his hair, clearly wavering, and he went in for the kill. “Please?” 

“Oooooh, alright! Fine!” Kíli burst out. “You can have a hint. I’m not telling who you it is though, so you can stop asking.” 

He looked adamant about this, and Fíli held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Just hints then,” he agreed, before grinning again. “Though he must be foul indeed, for you to be so embarrassed by him. He’s not an elf, is he?” 

Kíli’s mouth twisted up in a sour expression, nose wrinkling. “Don’t be gross, Fee. And I’m not embarrassed by him. He’s wonderful.” 

Fíli blinked, taken aback by the warmth that filled Kíli’s voice. His smile tightened slightly, and he briefly wondered if this had been such a good idea, if he wasn’t setting himself up for heartache. But he told himself it was just a childhood fancy, and that he wouldn’t be doing his duty as an older brother if he didn’t tease Kíli about his first crush. Smile widening, he arched an eyebrow at his brother. “Is he indeed?” 

“Oh yes,” Kíli agreed, nodding enthusiastically. He was looking down at his arrow again, but a smile was lingering on his face, and Fíli could see his mind was thinking of this mystery dwarf. "He can do just about anything!"

“Anything?" Fíli repeated, a hint of scepticism creeping into his voice, and Kíli gave him a sidelong grin.

"Anything," he confirmed. "But he's hopelessly unaware of how amazing he is, which makes him all the more endearing. He's so strong, and coordinated - a magnificent warrior. Easily one of the best in Ered Luin."

Fíli huffed at this, a frown beginning to mar his features. He pictured himself challenging this faceless dwarf to a spar, besting him in the ring with Kíli looking on; the thought made him feel a bit better. He chewed at his lip, running through all the dwarves he had ever trained with as he tried to imagine who his brother might be making eyes at. "And is he kind?" he asked, hoping to narrow down the list. 

"Well... Usually," Kíli said, and had Fíli been looking at him instead of the grass at their feet, he would have noticed the little glare Kíli shot him. "He does tease me something terrible though." 

His voice had filled with warmth again, and Fíli looked back up at him. "But something tells me you don't mind?" He caught Kíli's eye, blinking when the younger's cheeks flooded with colour and Kíli shook his head quickly, the long locks nearly whipping Fíli in the eye. 

"No, I don't mind."

Fíli was no closer to figuring out who Kíli might be talking about, and he huffed. "What does he look like?"

"Weeeeeeelll..." Kíli contemplated this question for several long moments, trying to describe him without giving too much away. "He's absolutely fetching. Easily the handsomest dwarf I've ever laid eyes on."

Fíli rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way his heart constricted. "Is he truly, or has your vision of him been slightly biased by your feelings?" He gave Kíli a playful shove, but was met with an indignant look. 

"No, he is!" Kíli insisted. "He has lovely hair, so full and thick, and enticing. And his beard. Mahal Fíli, it's all I can do to restrain myself, I want so badly to touch and play sometimes."

Fíli's smile tightened. Without him realizing, his hand came up to scratch somewhat self consciously at his own beard, knuckles bumping against the beads of his moustache. No doubt Kíli's dwarf had a beard that reached his navel, thick and woven with intricate braids. His stomach twisted with jealousy.

"And y-his eyes, Fíli. They could rival even the arkenstone they- stop laughing."

 

"Sorry!" Fíli said quickly, not wanting Kíli to take off in a temper. "Sorry, I'm just imagining Thorin's face if you were to tell him that." He wiped at his eyes, smiling when Kíli gave a reluctant giggle. "Go on, master poet."

Kíli stuck a tongue out him, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Well, he has a wonderful voice. The very sound of it is like fresh air, and he has such a way of weaving words… I could listen to him speak for hours. In fact, I have on several occasions.” 

Fíli’s frown deepened further at this, wondering when on earth his brother had spent hours away from him, hours listening to this dwarf and Fíli hadn’t even noticed. “Does he?” he mumbled, in case Kíli was waiting for a reply. His voice had gone sour, but fortunately Kíli was too lost in his declarations to have noticed. 

“Yes! And… and… He’s the perfect height! Just right for me.” 

“Mmm.” Fíli shifted uncomfortably, stopping himself from rubbing at his chest to alleviate the ache that had built against his heart. He had always been acutely aware of the height difference between them; when Kíli had shot that first inch past him, the jokes about his ‘little’ brother had started, and had never completely stopped. Fíli had never really minded. It had always just seemed like one more way in which they complemented each other. But now it was just an ugly reminder of the fact that he would never be enough for Kíli. There was someone out there who was the perfect height for his brother, likely able to kiss him without standing on his toes, to lean over and whisper in his ear without having to reach. The idea that there was someone out there better suited to Kíli than him, someone who might even know his brother better than Fíli did, made him feel sick. “Well. That’s… Good, I suppose.” He swallowed against the nausea, trying to feign interest in what Kíli was saying, even though by now he would have given all of Erebor to be absolutely anywhere else. “So? How else is he perfect?” He couldn’t quite manage to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but Kíli was on a roll, eyes alight, and didn’t notice. 

“Oh, well, he has the most lovely— “ Kíli stopped talking suddenly, eyes growing huge before he stared down at the ground, cheeks the colour of a tomato. “Nothing,” he mumbled at his hands.

Fíli blinked at him, because this was intriguing indeed. Some of his frustration seeped away in the face of a flustered little brother. “What?” he asked with half a laugh, wondering what could have gotten his irrepressible brother so suddenly flustered. “What is it?”

Kíli chewed at the pad of his thumb, chancing a glance over at Fíli before shaking his head. “It’s… it’s nothing,” he said again, words mumbled around the calloused digit. 

“Oh come on, it’s me,” Fíli needled. “You can tell me.”

“Don’t wanna,” Kíli protested. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“More embarrassing than the time you decided to challenge Dwalin to spar?” 

“I… It’s just…” 

“Pleeeeeeeease?” 

“I really want to fuck him, okay?” Kíli blurted out suddenly, all in a rush. “He just has a gorgeous arse, and at times I can barely keep myself from staring at it and whenever I do all I can think about is pounding into him until he’s begging, and getting a hard-on at the training field is really not at all helpful, and it’s really getting quite distracting.”

It came out all in a rush, and when he was finished speaking Kíli just stared at his brother for a very long time. At any other moment, Fíli would have laughed at the shocked look on Kíli’s face, but as it was, all he could do was stare back as he slowly digested what had been said. 

“I… Oh,” Fíli said, and all at once the impact of the words seemed to hit them both. 

“I, um, sorry,” Kíli mumbled, fascinated by a root. Fíli just nodded, shifting slightly and firmly telling his brain that the image of his brother dominating over someone was not what he should have taken away from that. 

The silence stretched between them, both of them clearing their throats at odd intervals as they tried to think of something to break the tension. 

“I should-“

“I think I heard Momma calling me!” Kíli burst out at the same time, jumping to his feet. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Fíli just nodded, watching his brother run off, before slumping against the tree with a groan. His head and heart ached, and his stomach was twisted in knots. The one thing Fíli hadn’t foreseen was that this would turn out to be more than a childhood crush. He had expected it to be another one of his brother’s fancies; in love with something one week before it was replaced by something else the next. The way Kíli had spoken though, the look in his eyes… It wasn’t difficult for Fíli to see that this was different, that Kíli really cared for this dwarf. That - as much as it pained Fíli to admit it - he might even be Kíli’s one. He felt nauseous at the thought, but he had never seen Kíli look so enthralled. 

The very thought had his heart aching until he could barely breathe, and he tried to shove it out of his head only to have the idea that Kíli likes to top fill its place instead. He couldn’t shake the image of his brother pounding into him, warm body draped over Fíli’s back as he dragged it out, teasing him to desperation. Fíli’s cock thickened further in his breeches at the very idea, and he made a frustrated noise. Grabbing the knife from his boot, he threw it with all his force across the clearing and into a nearby tree. The dull thud it made as it embedded in the bark made him feel a bit better, but not by much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli comes to a realization.

Fíli didn’t see his brother for the rest of the afternoon, and when he finally came in for dinner, they both blushed the colour of a sunrise. Telling himself he was being silly, and Fíli bumped Kíli’s hip as they crowded around to pour out the stew their mother had made. This earned him an awkward giggle from Kíli, which was better. Fortunately, Thorin was joining them for dinner, which took the attention off of the lingering tension between them, and by the time they had finished (and sat through a spectacularly boring lecture) it had all but dissipated. 

“I’m going to the pub,” Kíli told him as they washed the dishes, Dís and Thorin conspiring quietly at the table. “You… Want to join me?” 

Fíli always went with him, but Kíli still looked hopeful, like he was worried things might have changed. When Fíli just rolled his eyes and said of course he was going, Kíli gave a relieved smile, and turned back to the dishes while singing a bawdy song - though he was careful to keep their mother from hearing. 

The pub was packed by the time they got there, but they managed to wrestle a small table in the corner. They were pressed in tight together, full lengths of their thighs and arms touching, and Fíli felt his body grow hot. Thankful he could blame it on the crowded room, he quickly ordered their drinks. 

A couple hours later, and they were both well into their cups. Fíli was feeling too hot and hazy, though that had less to do with the alcohol, and more to do with Kíli. His brother had always been clingy, but he seemed extra so tonight, resting his head on Fíli’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around him, fingers resting on Fíli’s knee. Fíli couldn’t say that he minded, exactly, but he was still relieved when it was Kíli’s turn to get the next round, and he had a bit of reprieve. 

Instinctively keeping an eye out for his brother, he grinned when he spotted him at the bar, talking with Gloin. As much as they loved him, Gloin had the tendency to get a little longwinded - particularly when he’d been drinking - and Fíli could tell that Kíli wasn’t really paying attention. He was staring into the space just over Gloin’s shoulder, a small smile on his face and… Fíli felt his stomach twist again. He recognized that look from earlier; Kíli was thinking of his crush again. Fíli grimaced at the table, very unhappy with this turn of events, and suddenly ready to call it a night. 

As if he could sense Fíli’s mood from across the room, Kíli turned in his direction, searching him out until he caught Fíli’s eyes. Fíli looked back up at him, and Kíli’s smile grew wider, his gaze softening the way it had earlier and… Oh. The realization hit Fíli so hard he nearly doubled over, but managed to keep his eyes locked on Kíli’s, an answering smile gracing his features. The reason Kíli had been so reluctant to tell him, the reason Fíli had never noticed Kíli with this other dwarf… it was because the other dwarf was _him._

His smile grew, and by the time Kíli joined him, he was on the edge of laughter. He knew he looked ridiculous, but didn’t especially care, not even when Kíli gave him a strange look as he sat back down. 

“What?” he asked, half laughing himself. 

“Nothing,” Fíli told him, wanting to keep this information to himself for just a little longer. Noisy pubs were hardly the place for declarations of love. “Just… I’ve been an idiot.” 

Kíli snorted. “You’re just now figuring that out? I could have told you that.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Fíli answered cheerfully, nudging into Kíli’s side and not pulling away. 

They shared a few more rounds, joining in with the generally revelry of the pub, before finally deciding to call it a night. Fíli hummed happily as they stepped out into the warm night air, Kíli already a few steps in front of him. Kíli was deep in a story, but Fíli was happy to linger just behind him as they made their slow way home, content to drink in his fill of his brother. His cheeks flushed with happiness at the thought that Kíli was _his_ , had chosen him in return, and he had all the rest of their lives to let that warm voice wash over him. 

It took Kíli a minute to realize that Fíli wasn’t right behind him, and he turned to find him standing a few feet back, leaning against a tree. “What?” he asked, taking a few steps toward him. He arched an eyebrow, looking him over. “Are you going to be sick? I told you not to drink so much, Fee. You can never hold your drink.” 

Fíli just shook his head, feeling happily buzzed as he took in the sight of Kíli. His brother was moving closer, and he could smell the familiar, earthy smell that was all Kíli. The thought that that was all _his_  now made his smile grow. “It’s me, isn’t it?” 

Kíli gave him a look as he wrapped his arm around Fíli’s waist. “It’s you, what?” he asked. “You who’s the biggest pain in my arse? Abso…” He trailed off, finally realizing that Fíli wasn’t drunk, and his jaw dropped. “Oh. Um.” He took a step back, not quite meeting Fíli’s eyes. 

“It’s me,” Fíli said again, a little dopey with happiness. “You were describing me.” 

“I…” Kíli glanced up at him from beneath his bangs. “Maybe?” 

Fíli's grin grew enormous. “You think I’m strong and coordinated. You think I’m the greatest warrior in Ered Luin!” he preened, and Kíli stared up at him in faint horror. 

“I… I didn’t…”

The goofy smile on Fíli’s face only stretched wider as Kíli’s words came back to him. “You think I can do anything!”

“No- I…”

“You think I’m the handsomest dwarf you've ever seen. You like my hair and…” Fíli’s eyes lit up as he dropped his voice to what he hoped to be a seductive murmur. “You want to play with my beard.” 

Kíli scrubbed a hand over his face. “Oh Mahal,” he groaned. 

Fíli just laughed. “Kíli. You think I’m _wonderful._ ”

The noise Kíli made was muffled as he hid his face in both his hands. “Well I don’t _now_ ,” he grumbled. He didn’t see Fíli moving toward him until calloused fingers were pulling his hands away from his face, and bright blue eyes were smiling up at him. 

“You know what?” Fíli asked. 

“What?” Kíli answered automatically. Fíli was close enough he could feel the heat of his skin, and he held his breath. 

“I think you’re pretty wonderful too,” Fíli declared, before leaning up and kissing him softly. 

There was half a second of stunned silence before Kíli was kissing him back. A slightly frantic noise slipped past his lips, and Fíli found himself being manhandled until his back was thumping against the tree. Kíli deepened the kiss, and Fíli let his hands slide down from his shoulders, fisting in the soft fabric of Kíli’s tunic. 

“You’re not mad?” Kíli breathed when he finally pulled back for air, his forehead pressed against Fíli’s and eyes still shut. 

“Mad?” Fíli repeated, barking out a laugh. Kíli’s eyes opened, and Fíli wound his arms around his neck, twisting his fingers in the brown locks. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been hoping for this very thing?” 

Kíli grinned down at him and then ducked his head, kissing Fíli until his older brother was humming. Kíli beamed when he pulled away again, a finger coming up to rub over the braid in his moustache. 

“Mmm,” Fíli purred. “You’re good at that.” 

Kíli waggled his eyebrows at him. “I’ve been practicing.” 

“I’ll kill them,” Fíli answered without missing a beat, his tone lazy, and Kíli's bright laughter rang out through the night air. “Come on you,” Fíli said, reluctantly pushing off the tree and catching hold of Kíli’s shirtsleeve to be sure he followed. “Let’s get home, or else momma will think we’ve fallen into a well.” 

It took a moment for Kíli to follow, a firm pout on his lips, but then he jogged after Fíli, looping an arm around his shoulder and planting a kiss to the side of his head. Fíli’s lips twitched into a smile. 

“Perfect height for you, huh?” 

“Of course,” Kíli declared, before giving Fíli a look. “What?” 

Fíli shook his head. “Nothing. Just when you said that earlier, I thought you meant someone actually, you know… Your height.” 

Kíli just scoffed, dragging Fíli in closer until he was wrestling to get away, the two of them laughing loudly. “There’s no one in the world more perfect for me than you, Fíli,” he told him when they’d finally settled down. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, chapter 3 will be pure porn without any actual bearing on the plot. So feel free to skip it, if that's not your thing.


	3. A Mysterious Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fíli proves that he really does have the best arse in all of Ered Luin.

It was nearly a month later that Kíli walked into their shared room to find Fíli standing with his back to the long mirror against the wall. He was peering over his own shoulder, a pleased smile on his face. He had yet to notice his brother’s arrival, and for a moment Kíli just leaned against the doorway and watched him with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile curling over his lips. When he had drunk in his fill of his older brother, he cleared his throat, watching as Fíli spun to face him.   
  
“Fee?” He dragged his name out in the way that only a younger sibling could. “What are you doing?”   
  
Fíli beamed back at him without a trace of shame on his face. “I have the best arse,” he declared.   
  
Kíli blinked, because that… Was not at all what he had expected. “What?”  
  
The grin on Fíli’s face only grew. “You said it yourself, Kíli. ’the most lovely arse,' were your exact words, I believe. Something about it being gorgeous. About not being able to keep yourself from staring at it, and when you do, not being able to stop thinking about pounding into it. It was distracting, I think you said.”  
  
Kíli met Fíli’s laughing eyes, fighting back his own smirk. “That’s quite the memory you have, Fee.”  
  
Fíli shrugged. “It was quite the compliment.”    
  
“Ah, well.” Kíli pushed off the door, taking a slow step toward his brother. “I was under duress at the time. You can’t hold me to everything I said.”   
  
Fíli laughed loudly, shaking his head. “Oh no, brother mine. You’ve already said it. You can’t take it back now.”   
  
Kíli hummed and moved closer still, looking Fíli up and down. “Best arse, huh? Prove it.”   
  
Without missing a beat, Fíli moved over to the bed, his back to Kíli. He planted his hands on the end of the mattress and bent over, thrusting his hips back and exaggerating how far his arse stuck out. He wiggled his hips enticingly and blinked at Kíli over his shoulder.   
  
“Well? What’s your official ruling, your majesty?” 

 Kíli snorted, and moved forward. He couldn’t deny that Fíli made a pretty picture, and he licked his lips slowly as he looked him over. “Well, it certainly is a _nice_  arse,” he agreed. “I don’t know about the best though.” He ran a hand down the length of Fíli’s spine before settling them both on his hips, grinning at the slight shiver that went through his brother’s body. “I might have to take a closer look. Just to be sure.” 

  
“Oh, of course,” Fíli agreed. His hips rocked back into Kíli’s touch. “Just to be sure. Want to be…” His breath caught as Kíli’s fingers dipped below the waistband of his trousers. “Fair.”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Kíli hummed. He leaned forward, nosing under the long golden locks to kiss the back of Fíli’s neck. “It’s our royal duty. Wouldn’t want to cause an uprising with accusations of nepotism. There’d be riots in the street.”  
  
It was Fíli’s turn to snort, though it was followed by a pleasant hum as Kíli’s lips moved over his skin. “I’m pretty sure nepotism and royalty go hand in hand, Kee,” he pointed out. “That’s practically the _definition_  of royalty.”   
  
“Oh, shut up,” Kíli told him pleasantly. To emphasize his words, he slid his hands lower, squeezing two firm handfuls of arse. Fíli jerked beneath him and swallowed hard. “Well. It certainly _feels_  like the best arse,” he admitted, and Fíli could hear the smirk in his voice. “Still though. It’s hard to tell with all this fabric covering it.”   
  
Fíli swallowed and chewed his lower lip. “Oh no,” he said, huffing out a soft laugh. “Whatever will you do now?”   
  
“Listen, you.” Kíli gave Fíli a sharp smack on his rear, making him gasp, and before he had the chance to recover, his small clothes were around his ankles, his lower body exposed to the air. “No more of that smart mouth,” he growled in his best imitation of Thorin’s voice.   
  
“Noo,” Fíli laughed, grinding back against Kíli’s firm body. “No mimicking uncle now.”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Fee. I don’t think Thorin would ever be doing what I have in mind.”   
  
Kíli didn’t bother to clarify before he was dropping to his knees behind his older brother. One hand squeezed a firm ass cheek, and the other moved to the small of Fíli’s back. Fíli responded automatically; at the pressure on his back he leaned forward until his elbows were braced against the bed, legs spreading to adjust his balance. A low groan was pulled from his lips, and he looked back over his shoulder.  
  
“Kee?” he asked, and when Kíli looked up he was met with wide blue eyes. The blend of arousal and trepidation in Fíli’s eyes was intoxicating, and Kíli grinned as he leaned in, biting down and letting his teeth sink into the tender skin of Fíli’s arse. There was a sharp gasp above him, which turned into a low moan as Kíli sucked a little, bruising the flesh. Fíli’s hands curled into tight fists, and he chewed on his lower lip. “What…” He trailed off, hips jerking forward and dragging his cock over the rough fabric of his blankets. “What are you doing?”   
  
Reluctantly, Kíli pulled his mouth free, tracing the mark left behind with his thumb. “Do you trust me?”   
  
Fíli rolled his eyes. “That’s not an answer, Kíli.”   
  
“I know. But do you trust me?”   
  
Fíli’s voice softened as he chanced another glance over his shoulder. “You know I do.”   
  
Kíli positively beamed before his attention was caught by the dark pucker of his brother’s entrance. He moved his thumb to trace over the cleft of Fíli’s ass and watched the resulting shiver that made its way down Fíli’s back. “I heard a thing,” he said, eyes riveted to the sight before him.   
  
“A thing?”   
  
“In the tavern,” he clarified. “I thought it might have been a joke, but…” He trailed off and shook his head, watching as Fíli’s thighs trembled just from a well placed rub of his finger. “I think you’ll like it. Can I try? I promise I’ll stop if you don’t.”   
  
“I…” Fíli exhaled loudly, obviously a little wary of what Kíli could possibly have planned from this position. But his hips were rocking into the mattress, and Kíli knew he was interested. “Okay,” he agreed.   
  
Kíli allowed himself an internal cheer before refocusing on the task at hand. Licking his lips, he leaned back a little to get a better look. His brother was gorgeous like this, bent in half with his bottom on display. His arse was pert and plump, and Kíli delighted in the perfect roundness of the swells of skin. For a moment he forgot all his plans, captivated by the sight before him and struck by the urge to just grab a handful and squeeze. He was brought back to the present by a low moan above him, and another rock of Fíli’s hips.   
  
“Kíli?” he asked, head buried in his arms. “Surely this isn’t it? Just… _staring_ at me.”  
  
The bright laugh of the brunet rang out through the room, and he shook his head. “No,” he admitted, complying with his fantasy and giving Fíli’s arse a quick squeeze. “I’m just deciding the best way to begin.” He moved his hand between Fíli’s legs, giving his thighs a nudge and spreading his legs a little wider. Running his hands up the back of Fíli’s thighs, he spread him open until he could see the furl of his ass, clenching slightly in anticipation. “There we go,” he breathed, pressing his thumbs against the sensitive skin. There was a strangled moan above him, and Kíli huffed out a soft breath of air. “Relax, Fee,” he teased, although his own voice was rough with want. “We’re just getting started.”   
  
“Oh, good,” Fíli muttered sarcastically, his words muffled into his arms, and Kíli laughed again.   
  
The dwarves in the tavern hadn’t exactly given explicit instructions, but Kíli had heard enough to get the basics, and combined with his other knowledge, he had a good idea of what to do. Figuring there was nothing for it but to just do it, he leaned in and licked a stripe from Fíli’s balls all the way to the top of his ass. There was a shout above him as Fíli’s hips jerked forward before almost immediately pressing back again.   
  
“Kíli??” Fíli’s voice was frantic and shocked, though Kíli noted he made no move to pull away. “What are you doing?”   
  
“I told you. I thought you might like it.”   
  
“But, but… That’s… You’re going to… That’s your…”  
  
“Tongue?” Kíli supplied helpfully.  
  
“Yes! And you’re… I mean, I’m… It’s at my…”   
  
“Arse?” He offered, unable to keep the laughter out of the voice. “You’re the one who insisted you had the best. I’m just being… Thorough.” Fíli just groaned, and Kíli rubbed a soothing hand over his hip. “Come on, how did it feel? Did it feel nice?”   
  
“Yes,” Fíli admitted, the word coming out a little more emphatic than he would have liked. “But Kíli…”   
  
“I _want_  to. Fíli, you… You’re so good, Fíli. I want to do this, please.”   
  
“I don’t know…”   
  
He still sounded uncertain, and Kíli sighed. “Durin’s Beard, Fíli. I am so hard right now that I could mine Erebor with my cock. I want to do this, I promise.”  
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really,” Kíli insisted. “Do you want me to stop?”   
  
“Fuck no,” Fíli whined, and Kíli laughed wickedly.   
  
Leaning in, he pressed a kiss against the pucker of skin, his hands still keeping Fíli spread open. He received a low moan for his troubles, and grinned. His tongue slid out, and he licked over the spot he had just kissed, laving at the sensitive spot. Fíli gave a shuddering gasp which only made Kíli press closer. He shifted his thumb to press against Fíli’s entrance, the very tip sliding inside and stretching him open. Fíli choked as Kíli’s tongue followed his finger, and his hips rocked, torn between grinding his cock against the mattress and pressing back into Kíli’s face. Kíli smirked, pressing wet, sucking kisses over Fíli’s skin and groaning at the needy noises spilling from Fíli’s mouth.   
  
“Is it good?” he asked, pulling back to catch his breath. All he received was a low whine in response, and he gave Fíli’s arse another smack. “I asked you a question, Fee,” he teased, laughter in his voice.   
  
“Troll,” Fíli muttered, kicking back at him and missing completely. “Yes, it’s good.” He groaned when Kíli’s tongue flicked out quickly again and his hands scrabbled over the bedclothes. Fíli pushed himself up on shaking arms to look back at his brother. “It’s… Mahal Kíli, it feels so good. Like… I can’t even describe it, Kee, but it’s good. Please don’t stop. Keep going, please.”   
  
Kíli groaned, his own cock aching in his trousers. The sound of Fíli begging turned him on like nothing else, and he half wanted to just press into his brother and fuck him until he screamed in pleasure. But Fíli had asked him to keep going, and Kíli had never been one to deny his brother anything. Humming under his breath, he shouldered his way more firmly between Fíli’s legs and pressed him down into the bed. He went back to licking over Fíli’s rim, slowly working him open with the tip of his tongue. Fíli’s cries were growing louder as he his pleasure grew, and it only made Kíli work harder. He moved his other thumb to press against the furl, using both digits to stretch Fíli open. The tip of his tongue pressed in, flicking against the rim of his ass. Fíli’s foot kicked out, the muscle in his thigh twitching in pleasure, and Kíli pulled back.   
  
“Mmmm,” he purred, dragging his teeth over the flesh of Fíli’s arse. “Enjoying yourself?”   
  
Fíli just made a strangled noise in return, past being able to form coherent words, and Kíli chuckled.   
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Still smirking, he sucked his index finger into his mouth, working it over and slicking it up. “What do you think, Fee?” he mumbled, his words slurred around his skin. “Think you might come from this?”   
  
Fíli whined, high pitched and desperate, and ground his hips back into Kíli’s face. “Yes,” he sobbed. “Mahal, Kee… ‘m so close. Please.”   
  
The word was dragged out and needy, and Kíli groaned softly under his breath. His hand twitched, and he shoved it between his legs, rubbing roughly at himself for some semblance of relief. Fíli was still begging above him though, and he couldn’t ignore those sweet sounds. Pulling his finger free with a wet pop, he pressed it into his brother, making Fíli squirm. Pressing deeper, he sought out the gland that he knew would make Fíli scream, thrusting deeper into Fíli as he went back to licking around his rim.   
  
There was a loud slew of curses from Fíli as Kíli found the spot he was looking for, and he grinned. He began thrusting his finger in and out, dragging it against his prostate with each movement. He fell into a steady rhythm that matched to tease of his tongue around Fíli’s rim, and his brother sobbed. Fíli was a wreck, his tunic soaked in sweat as he groaned his pleas into the sheets. Kíli smirked into his skin and pressed his finger hard against Fíli’s prostate. With his tongue still curled against his ass, Kíli moved his other hand to press his knuckle into Fíli’s perineum, dragging it hard up and down.   
  
Fíli’s hips jerked, and then with a ragged shout he was coming, grinding into the bed. Kíli stroked him through it, finger still thrusting in and out until he was whimpering softly, no longer pressing back into Kíli’s touch. With an obscene sound, Kíli pulled his finger free, groaning softly at the sight of Fíli’s arse, now red and abused. Fíli laughed weakly in return and rubbed his damp forehead over the sheets before he turned his head to give Kíli a dopey smile. He hauled himself up on the bed properly, splaying out on his stomach and waiting for his breathing to steady. It took a minute to notice the grunts coming from beside him, and he turned his head to find Kíli sitting on the floor, curled in on himself as his hand moved frantically over his cock. With his head still pleasantly buzzing from the force of his orgasm, Fíli couldn’t help but snort softly at the sight. Kíli looked up at the sound, moaning softly as he caught Fíli’s eyes.   
  
“Fuck Fíli, you look so good… Taste so good.” He moaned again, hips rocking into the touch of his own hand. “Fuck, ‘m so close.”   
  
“Kee…” Fíli laughed again, lazily stretching out an arm and reaching for his brother. “C’mere, you troll. Let me take care of you.”   
  
Despite his words, he made no effort to move any further, even when Kíli scrambled up on the bed beside him, sitting back on his knees. Kíli eyed him, his hand squeezing his aching flesh. “This is your idea of helping?”   
  
Fíli hummed some sort of affirmative, eyes half closed. “Too tired,” he mumbled. He shifted and wiggled his ass. “But I am providing you with a visual.”   
  
Kíli wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t really argue with the statement. Fíli looked delicious, fucked out and lazy with golden hair spilling over his shoulders. His perfect arse was peeking out from the hem of the tunic he hadn’t gotten around to removing, the skin red from Kíli’s touches. There was a dark purple bruise blooming on one cheek, a perfect match to Kíli’s mouth, and his entrance was slick and red and still puffy. Kíli found his hand moving faster as he stared, his mind helpfully replaying Fíli’s squirms and cries of pleasure.   
  
He wasn’t sure if Fíli had been serious or not, but almost without meaning to Kíli was spilling over his hand, thick ropes of come spurting over his brother’s perfect rear. He groaned weakly as he shook through the aftershocks, hand falling away when the touch was too much. He was panting hard, and turned his head to find Fíli blinking back at him, one eyebrow arched.   
  
“Really?”   
  
Kíli just grunted in return, giving Fíli a half hearted swat and grinning at the indignant yelp. He slumped forward, resting his forehead on Fíli’s back. The slow inhale and exhale of his brother’s chest beneath him was soothing, and he stayed there until Fíli started grumbling, complaining about how he wasn’t a pillow, and Kíli was heavy, and Mahal help him if he ended up Kíli’s slick glued to his skin. Giving Fíli a pinch to shut up him, Kíli got to his feet and stumbled over to the basin in the corner on shaking legs. He doused a cloth with water and moved back over to the bed, cleaning them both up before throwing the cloth somewhere back in the direction he had come from. Fíli finally found it in himself to sit up, and the two of them exchanged lazily kisses as they stripped off the rest of their clothing.  
  
When they were left in nothing but their skin, they slid back down the mattress. Kíli tossed a blanket haphazardly over the two of them, so as not to catch a chill when their bodies cooled, and he tugged Fíli close. He was slipping into sleep, still pressing an occasional lazy kiss to the damp skin of Fíli’s shoulder, when his older brother hummed.   
  
“So?”   
  
Kíli forced his eyes back open, blinking at Fíli. “So what?”   
  
Fíli turned his head and grinned. “So, what’s the verdict. Best arse in Ered Luin?”  
  
Kíli laughed, giving him one last kiss before they were both claimed by sleep. “Best arse in the world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, this piece was only supposed to have two chapters. But then when i was planning it I had the following conversation with Katy and well... Now there's a third chapter called 'A Mysterious Rimming.' Which I was sorely tempted to use for the title of the whole piece, but alas. 
> 
> [1/20/2014, 1:48:58 AM] Katy K: Fíli wishes he had a good booty  
> [1/20/2014, 1:49:12 AM] Katy K: COMPLETELY UNAWARE  
> [1/20/2014, 1:53:38 AM] Alaina: Just imagine when he realizes though  
> [1/20/2014, 1:53:44 AM] Katy K: Heehee  
> [1/20/2014, 1:53:46 AM] Alaina: he's not gonna be able to stop grinning for a year  
> [1/20/2014, 1:53:47 AM] Katy K: Yesssssssss  
> [1/20/2014, 1:53:55 AM] Alaina: Kíli's gonna be all, 'wtf is wrong with you brah?’  
> [1/20/2014, 1:54:04 AM] Katy K: I GOTS THE BEST BOOTY  
> [1/20/2014, 1:54:08 AM] Alaina: heeehee  
> [1/20/2014, 1:54:15 AM] Alaina: that's what he's excited about  
> [1/20/2014, 1:54:18 AM] Alaina: his booty  
> [1/20/2014, 1:54:25 AM] Katy K: U SAID SO BEFORE U CANT TAKE IT BACK  
> [1/20/2014, 1:54:30 AM] Alaina: hahahahhahahaha  
> [1/20/2014, 1:55:09 AM] Katy K: OH YEAH? PROOVE IT  
> [1/20/2014, 1:55:15 AM] Alaina: Kíli catches him preening in front of the mirror one day  
> [1/20/2014, 1:55:32 AM] Katy K: *BAM* Fíli bends over and places his hands on the side of the bed and sticks his booty out  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:04 AM] Katy K: And then whoops his pants are around his knees and then his ankles and how did Kíli get back there so fast  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:12 AM] Alaina: IT'S A MYSTERY  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:12 AM] Alaina: IT'S A MYSTERY  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:25 AM] Alaina: A MYSTERIOUS RIMMING  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:33 AM] Alaina: THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO TITLE THIS STORY  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:42 AM] Alaina: EXCEPT THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE SEX IN IT  
> [1/20/2014, 1:56:46 AM] Alaina: So it's a very misleading title  
> [1/20/2014, 1:57:37 AM] Alaina: Unless i just include rimming in it whoops how did that get htere  
> [1/20/2014, 1:57:40 AM] Katy K: Ahahahahaha


End file.
